


Sensei

by cmshaw



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-28
Updated: 2005-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: izumi/maria ross</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



Maria came to see Al, even though he didn't remember her. The flat disinterest in his eyes reminded her of Al's brother, and of herself: too old and angry to be so young. She hated to see Al's teacher hit him.

Maria tried to confront her. "Isn't alchemy about studying?"

Izumi's callused hands covered Maria's. "Why must I teach everyone that bodies are important?" she asked, and pulled Maria closer.

Maria swayed toward Izumi's embrace, then remembered and flinched back.

"Sig won't let anyone disturb us," Izumi said, misinterpreting, but her voice was so gentle that Maria kissed her anyway.


End file.
